pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ressmonkey/Guide:Book Reputation Farming
=I like the first build= However, You could easily discord/Paininverter ATFH, and just do Curse of the Nornbear, I grinded those three right fast, had +3k rep in 15 minutes, jsut saying, if you Really wanted to grind it out, that'd be my choice, great against the charr solo build btw, did it in liek 3 minutes ^^DBreezy 04:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Assault is probably faster than GOLEM. Life Guardian 04:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::You should be able to run curse of the norn bear somehow--Relyk 06:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::well you can kill the first two spawns with perma daggers. it took me like 11 minutes but you die from spirit roar on the last one, quite possible if u use sf/commando and pull the mobs away from the hero. bring ootv to speed it up. but its slower than h/h tbh. key is you can run people i guess--Relyk 07:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::nvm, way too hard flagging the hero around mobs. If you had a player bonder move around or able to run past the jotuns, it would be possible. 2 man farm this for people imo--Relyk 08:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I tried for quite a while to make something that worked and I came up with using Ear Bite, Signet of Infection, and Viper's Defense on a perma. That's max degen with some damage from ear bite and you can put 12 into critical strikes and a minor crit rune for a 13% chance of 3 energy gain. The rest of the skills can be energy management or more damage or an ims. I'm gonna try using recall on a commando and getting him closer to the final res shrine so you can die and get ressed there. That would allow you to run it, which would be cool. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, so for nornbear. It took 9 minutes by /age and heres what I used: ::::::Shadow Arts: 12+1+3 Critical: 10+3 Dagger: 8+3 no other superior runes. Use recall, pull enemies as far as you can and then end recall to get hero as close to res shrine as possible. Die against final nornbear and get bonded. Works in 9-10 minutes apparently. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) For nornbear you don't need to kill any but the last spawn. So what you do is bring a a full party (of players or H/H), and have them run to the left when you map in and hug the wall until they die in the mandragors without activating the rez shrine. Then you--as a perma--run to all the nornbear spawn points. When you get to the last one let SF drop and let the nornbear kill you. Then your whole party rezzes at the shrine and you discord/EVAS/PI him to death. Entire run takes ~4 mins with cupcakes, 6+ without--TahiriVeila 13:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Smart. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, use A/Me perma and forget cupcakes. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Why Bother With A/Me? I just run an. Bar looks like Discord heroes nuke with it--TahiriVeila 14:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Energy Management is sexy: :--- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 14:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Curse of the Nornbear Standard perma with dark escape. Don't active the shrine at the start, send heros & hench away to die in the other direction, then hug left wall and to go the wolf shrine. Then run to the 3 spots the baer pops (in order). On the way to the final one where you kill him, you will pass a shrine - make sure you active this one. Pop the bear, drop SF and die. Your whole team will be ressed right by the bear - kill and you are done. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't read any of that shit above - nevermind. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::lolurbad. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 16:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::Also, you don't even have to go to the wolf shrine. You can completely skip it. I used to have a map of what the most efficient route was somehwer. But i can't find it now. Might make another one later.--TahiriVeila 16:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much what others have said. Book run is Curse of the Nornbear, Against the Char and A Time for Heroes. A Time for Heroes can also be run by a MS/DB Assassin with Pain Inverter, You Move Like a Dwarf, and bonders. If you're doing this in a group you can have 3 permas run the different spots on Curse of the Nornbear to speed up the run. Selket Shadowdancer 16:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Rendered ..pointless by this now. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 14:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I know. I dont feel like deleting it and I dont feel like changing it, so nothing much is going to happen. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 14:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC)